


glasses-wearing dinosaur nerd

by catoptrictristesse



Series: a study in bonds [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone knows it, Other, tsukishima is a giant dinosaur nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catoptrictristesse/pseuds/catoptrictristesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Having a great vocabulary didn’t save the Thesaurus from extinction.” </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Karasuno volleyball team go on a team bonding exercise and discover that Tsukishima is basically a dinosaur nerd.</p>
<p>(no spoilers for Jurassic World, do not fear)</p>
            </blockquote>





	glasses-wearing dinosaur nerd

**Author's Note:**

> Well, he had it coming.

“Right, so we’ll be going to see that new Jurassic World movie this weekend after practice. Apparently everyone has to go, it’s some sort of team bonding exercise.” Hinata mumbled through a mouthful of food. The four first years of the volleyball team were sitting together during lunch— ( “Not on purpose.” Tsukishima would say if asked. “Like I’d want to sit with those pathetic losers.” and Kageyama would reply equally spitefully: “I’m just sitting here because everywhere else is full.” ) 

 

“Jurassic World?” Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s heads shot up in unison, a strange gleam in both of their eyes. 

 

“… Yeah. Jurassic World.” Hinata repeated, slightly alarmed at the enthusiastic response his words had provoked. “Do you guys know it?” 

 

Tsukishima made no reply, just pushed his glasses up and continued eating, but there was an undeniable flush of excitement in his cheeks. 

 

“Of course we know it! Tsukki and I have been planning to watch it since we heard they started filming it! Tsukki totally—“ 

 

“ _Shut up_ , Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima hissed, making his friend shake his head in apology. “We weren’t planning on watching it with you guys, anyway.” 

 

“But Daichi-san says he’ll make you do three laps of flying falls around the court if you don’t come!” Hinata gasped. To him, nothing was worse than those flying falls. The other three around the table shuddered. Flying falls were no joke. 

 

“I’ll think about it.” Tsukishima said. 

 

*** 

 

“This is. So. Cool!” Tanaka all but shrieked, wearing his 3D-glasses and taking them off alternately so he could see in different colours. 

 

“I know right!” Noya hi-fived him back, and they started posing in the glasses, standing back-to-back with mock-serious expressions on their faces. 

 

“Sugawara-san looks so cool!” Hinata exclaimed, and to his credit, Suga looked like a a movie star in hiding from his fans, which attracted quite a few looks from the girls walking in. 

 

“Eh, aren’t you getting a pair, Tsukishima?” Asahi asked, holding out a pair while trying to find one that would fit him. 

 

“I’ve got my own. Don’t bother.” he said, taking them out of his bag and trying to subtly slip them in his pocket. 

 

“Wait— do those glasses have _dinosaurs_ on them?” Kageyama started to ask, but he was cut off by Daichi shepherding them rather forcefully into the cinema theatre and handing them all popcorn. (Later when he glanced over to Tsukishima, he realized they didn’t only have dinosaurs on them, but they were also _sparkly dinosaurs._ ” 

 

*** 

 

“Which part of the movie was your favourite, Noya-senpai?” Hinata asked excitedly, jumping around like a tiny orange tiger. The amount of energy he had was insane, and the sugar rush he’d gotten from the caramel popcorn wasn’t helping either. 

 

“Definitely when he was riding the motorcycle with the dinosaurs alongside him! I wish I could do that! It would be so cool!” Noya exclaimed. 

 

“Where can we get these dinosaurs?” Tanaka asked, joining the talk. 

 

“Tsukishima, are you feeling alright…?” Sugawara asked. “You’re looking a little… wide eyed.” 

 

“I’m fine…” the blond replied. “But… but… how did they reclaim the island from the rogue dinos from the first movie? Are any of the dinos in Jurassic World the ones that have been there all along, just recaptured? Why didn't they clean up the ruins of the original community centre? How did those kids manage to get a Jeep that's been sitting unused for 22 years into working condition at all let alone so fast? Why are people literally no longer impressed by DINOSAURS that they need something bigger and scarier? How did they get everyone off the island when the T Rex was still loose?” 

 

Everyone was rendered speechless, and they stopped walking just to stare at Tsukishima. 

 

“That has got to be the most I’ve heard him speak since he joined the team.” Tanaka said in awe. 

 

“Great job, Tsukishima!” Noya said emotionally, pretending to wipe tears out of his eyes. “We’ve finally managed to crack that icy shell of yours with team bonding!” 

 

“I—“ Tsukishima clapped a hand over his mouth, as Tanaka and Noya pranced around him, like they were sacrificing him to some long-lost dinosaur deity. 

 

“Ahaha, I told you guys that Tsukki was really into dinosaurs!” Yamaguchi smiled happily. 

 

“I’m- I’m going to the train station myself.” Tsukishima muttered and practically dashed away from his teammates. 

 

“Looks like the team-bonding session was a success!” Daichi grinned. 

 

***  

 

“Hey, Tsukishima! Do you sleep with dinosaur plushies too?” 

 

“ _Shut the hell up._ ”

 


End file.
